deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyo Nijimura
Kyo Nijimura '''(Her real name is Kyo Joestar-Kira') is a minor character in ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion. Kyo is the Higashikata Family household's housekeeper. However, she secretly is the daughter of Holy Joestar-Kira and thus Yoshikage Kira's little sister. She is also the alternate universe equivalent to Okuyasu Nijimura (Because of her name) and Jotaro Kujo (Because of her family and design). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Kyo Nijimura Vs Makoto Nijima Possible Opponents History Kyo is the child of Holy Joestar-Kira and grew up with her brother Yoshikage Kira. Later in Kyo's life her mother had developed a mental disease that made her perceive people as inanimate objects and after her brother went to find a cure by using a Rokakaka fruit with Josefumi Kujo, both went missing and her brother later turned up dead near the Wall Eyes. Kyo decided to work as a maid at the Higashikata household (despite the fact that she hates them) so that she could investigate them and try and find a cure for her mother. Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities Stand: Born This Way * Targeted Conditional Assault: The Stand chases its target when the victim "opens" anything, including doors, notebooks and cellphones. It can immediately appear from anywhere and ambush anybody as long as the target opens anything. The individual does not have to intentionally open something, as merely touching an object as it is opening applies, e.g. when Josuke backs into a taxi causing its door to swing open, or when Kyo throws a loose pen at him, causing the cap to fall off when it hits. In order to target a person, Kyo must have touched them at some point; and the Stand disappears if anyone closes the relevant open object. * World of Ice: When Born This Way appears, its power causes hurricane-like winds that can freeze and harden objects, which it can hurl as sharp weapons. The wind itself has enough intensity to knock back individuals, as well as freeze their breath, suffocating them. * Automatic Stand: Due to Born This Way being an Automatic Stand it will chase it's enemy anywhere without the loss of power like how a normal Stand loses power the further it gets from its user and if Born This Way takes damage Kyo doesn't take any damage because of it is an Automatic Stand. * Superhuman Durability: Born This Way has an A in Durability (When Soft and Wet punched Born This Way's bike it's fist nearly shattered and when Soft and Wet punched Born This Way's head several times and it was barely damaged, Soft and Wet can casually kick through a reinforced wall). * Superhuman Speed: Born This Way has a B in Speed. Feats * Was able to trick the entire Higashikata household into believing her fake identity. * Nearly killed Josuke Higashikata. * Born This Way is durable enough to barely take any damage from any of Soft and Wet's attacks. * Overpowered and damaged Soft and Wet (Soft and Wet has a B in Durability). * Kept up with Soft and Wet (Which is also a B in Speed). * Managed to stand up after being punched multiple times by Soft and Wet (Who can kick through a reinforced wall with ease). Faults * Her Stand can only chase someone when they are far away from Kyo if she has touched them. * Born This Way will disappear if the object that was opened for it to activate is closed. * If Kyo is killed, Born This Way will be destroyed. * The rider is less durable than the bike and can be easily knocked off the bike. * Born This Way has to be on its bike in order for it's World of Ice ability to be in effect. * Kyo lost to her brother's killer, Tamaki Damo and could have been killed if he wanted to. Gallery Bornthisway.png|Kyo's Stand Born This Way. BikerStandExposed.jpg|Born This Way without it's helmet and off of it's bike. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Bikers